Bound By Fate
by iLoveGG
Summary: What happens if Santana meets 'him' in the city of her dreams? ;
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Berry! Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep! You're not alone in this apartment you know." Santana yelled from her room. For what felt like the 45th time, Santana was once again woken up by _'Gay Berry's Voice'_.

Awoken from yet again another dream with the silky voice that only repeats _'Annie, Annie, Annie,'_

Santana snapped back to reality as a high pitched voice stopped her train of thoughts. "Santana, please understand that I need to exercise my vocal chords for NYADA. Those songs won't sing themselves and I'm still not used to having a room mate." Rachel replied defensively, entering Santana's room.

_'I knew staying with her was not a good idea.'_ The voice in her head said.

"Berry, It''s like 5 in the morning. So, keep it down! And seriously? I've been in New York for the past 2 weeks. You should be used to my presence by now."

"Yeah, but things have been a bit drastic lately, and I don't always get to spend time here. I've been rehearsing a lot and it's sucking my energy but thankfully Jesse's-" Santana cut her off with a groan before she could continue on how Jesse was her life saver for asking Tibeduex to let her in NYADA and how he is being a total gentleman.

"Please Rachel, let's not go to another one of your Jesse speeches. I already know that your _'again boyfriend'_ is an awesome guy, a gentleman and a perfect leading man." The obvious sarcasm in Santana's tone made Rachel frown. "but please let us not forget that he eggged you in the head dear!"

"Well, I realized that we both hurt each other. We both gave each other another chance San."

"Whatever, your life is none of my business anyway. Plus, if you ask me, Jesse is much more likeable then Frankenteen." Santana said. Rachel just went back to her own room and continued her vocal exercises. Santana buried her face back in her pillow before asking "When is Baby Gay coming in town? 'Cause I've haven't heard alot from Brittany since being here. It's so weird, she wouldn't pick her phone up or reply to my texts." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Kurt's admission to the fashion institute in NYU will be in a month and a half away, he's still in Ohio preparing some... 'things'" Santana quirked an eyebrow at Rachel's statement but didn't say a word and let Rachel continue. "- I'm sure Brittany just forgot to tell you she changed her number or some other reason."

Santana didn't care to reply to that. She went back to sleep, and after a few minutes Rachel was ready for another day at NYADA. Santana; surprised by Rachel being half an hour earlier than the usual time St. James picked her up asked "Where's your beau? Not picking you up? Maybe he's with another woman." Teasing Rachel with her eyebrows.

"Actually Jesse's gone to pick up his cousin from the airport today. I'm just going to take the subway. Bye San."

* * *

Santana was in the city of her dreams. She has been exploring New York for just 2 weeks, and it is amazing! But today she needed to look for a job. She needed to pay rent and her other expenses in New York. Even the money her mom gave her was not enough to build a decent life in the big city.

After a few hours of killing time Santana headed to a coffee shop where the lattes are -in Rachel's words- 'completely fabulous'. Even though this was part of Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James _'dramatic lines'_, she couldn't agree more. The coffee here is far out of the Lima Bean's league.

The line in the coffee shop was considerably short for a Saturday morning._ 'It maybe New York is just too different_ _from Ohio'_.Just as she was about to order her 'daily dose of caffeine' a tall guy suddenly bumped into her and spilled his coffee all over her.

"Just see what you did asshole!" She spat. Still eyeing the stained shirt that is now completely ruined.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, but can we please leave this conversation in more appropriate language?" The guy said. While picking up his cup from the floor.

"Oh, and what language do you want us to use? Spanish? 'Cause I'll gladly tell you that _eres un idiota ciego_!"

She looked up to stare at the bastard's eyes and scare the shit out of him. But instead she was met by deep green eyes that were full of emotion. Rage, Amusement, Happiness. _'But Hell would freeze if he's happy to see me!'_ Santana thought.

"Ah, it is indeed a small world Satan!But I didn't think _chiennes_ were allowed here." Sebstian said with his smirk plastered in _'that'_ face of his.

There was a pause before Santana let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

* * *

;)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was a quater to 9 o'clock in the morning. Santana stood there for what felt like hours. She was just staring into the captivating eyes of the man infront of her. Completely forgetting about the stained shirt. She was drowning in deep thoughts and in his eyes. But she was careful not to let her _'bitch face'_ leave her face.

They have been in a somewhat _'stare-off'_ for a couple of minutes before a familliar tune raged through the coffee shop's speakers.

_Annie are you OK?_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_  
_Are you OK, Annie?_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_Will you tell us that you're OK_  
_There's a sign in the window_  
_That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_  
_He came into your apartment_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet_  
_Then you ran into the bedroom_  
_You were struck down_  
_It was your doom_

Now, they both had an amused look in their faces. Looking back not a year or so ago, the song certainly brought back the memories from that night. How she looked with the fedora hat, how his breaths felt against her skin when they were inches apart, the eyes full of want, the way his beautiful voice sounded with hers. It came rushing back to them before they shared a good laugh.

What sorcery did one use to see your high school rival in a coffee shop, in a big city, and the song that you two used in your big duel came blazing from the speakers of said coffee shop? _'Maybe it's fate..'_ The voice in her head said. But before she could berate that annoying bitch in her head, the song came to an end.

"What a coincidence Satan?"

"What are you doing here Smythe?" She said. Completely ignoring his statement.

"What do people usually do in a coffee shop Lopez? Get laid?" He chuckled, while wiggling his eyebrows "Wait let me get you a coffee. It's the least I can do."

Santana raised an eyebrow at this. Sebastian Smythe is supposed to be an ass! Not some charming gentleman getting some lady a coffee! But on contrary _'Santana Lopez is not some lady'._ She sat in one of the vacant booths in the coffee shop. Seconds later, Sebastian slipped in the seat to the front of her

He took a flask out of his jacket and poured some on his coffee cup.

"What is that?" She just couldn't help but ask.

"Courvoisier." He smirked. "When I was still in Paris, I drank it like mother's milk. It gives a really nice twist to the taste and it's better in waking you up."

_'This guy is unbelievable.'_ Santana thought.

"So Annie are you okay?" He suddenly said sarcasticly, winking when he said _'Annie.'_

_'Annie...'_ She heard that before. In her dreams. But either if it is Sebastian Smythe's voice in her dreams, she still shoudn't feel the tingles that his voice brought out.

She recovered from her hazed mind."I'm Santana Lopez. Why wouldn't I be okay?" She retorted with a smug look on her face. "How about you? Are you here to find some new ass to stick your dick into?"

He chuckled lightly. "I'm here for school, Satan. And maybe I can find time to find someone to do just that." He chuckled again.

His sweet and very sexy voice tingled every nerve in Santana's body. But she just shruggged it off. Curiosity taking over her mind. "What is with you?" Total confusion was written all over her face.

"What?"

"You're a scheming bastard. But you're chuckling! Who the hell took the glorious opportunity to kick some sense in you?"

Now Sebastian just all out laughed.

"What's so funny?" She said. Frustration etched on the Latina's face.

"You." He said. His laughter dying down. She was ready to spat some witty retort or slap him straight on the face because of what he just said, but wasn't given the chance to do so.

"You just don't get it do you? I meant what I said to you in the Lima Bean. I'm sorry. It was wrong for me to try to ruin Lady Hummel's clothes, yes. But I certainly didn't expect Blaine to get in the way."

"Why would I trust you? You're a preppy, meerkat-faced, spoiled jerk!"

"I didn't say for you to trust me. It's just me starting new, in a new city. No scheming." He said a matter-of-factly with a small smile. Not his usual smirk.

_'It lights up his face when he does that.'_ Santana thought before mentally kicking herself for such thoughts.

"But there's still gonna be a big ass in me. Just like there's a bitch in you." Smirk. All that thought from a few seconds ago, all shattered.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right asshole." smacking his arm lightly over the table. "I should have gotten all this in tape! Sebastian Smythe being sorry for what his done. This would become a classic."

" . Very Funny Lopez. But I am not ready to be 100% good. Evil has it's benefits." His eyebrows were teasing her.

They laughed together at his statement. If being evil was the subject, they were surely the ones to know it!

"When have you even arrived in New York city?" She was surprised of herself for letting him go so easily. Not even asking for more questions about him being a slut, man whore and a spoiled prep school dick!

He glanced at his Rolex watch before saying "About 7 hours ago."

Her eyes go wide "7 hours and your not lost? I mean it's New York."

"I've been here before. It's easier to have a car to get around. You know?" He said nonchalantly.

"What else does pretty boy have in this city?" She was surprised his parents are completely giving in to his every want.

"Does a penthouse count?" He asked with a smug smile playing across his beautiful lips.

"Gosh, how well can you fool your parents?" She let out a small chuckle. Raising her arms in a defeated manner.

"Well, charm is always the key." He smirked again. "But they're too busy to care anyway so they just give it without question."

They talked about what had gone over their lives after Regionals. How New Directions won Nationals. How people found their way in life after high school. How the Warblers sorted out they're problems. How Sebastian practically became best friends with Blaine...

_'Wait... Best Friends?'_

"Bestfriends huh?" Santana said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, yeah. We spend more time together. We eat pizza, play video games, watch movie marathons. Stuff friends do."

"Have you fucked him yet? Or better yet, did Baby Gay caught him yet? Santana said with a smirk.

"Me saying sorry, is me backing off my advances Satan. We just talk, and laugh, and kid around." There was sparkly lights in his eyes as he said those words.

_'This cannot be happening! Sebastian Smythe is a heartless, ruthless gay guy! Not some love sick puppy for 'Hair gel_ _Hobbit'_. Santana said to herself.

"But, I'm sure you've heard about that Chandler guy?" Sebastian said.

"How do you know about him?"

"Blaine told me about Kurt cheating on him. Of course I could've just kicked Hummel in the face but Blaine isn't into violence. He just cried all night about that! So, when he told me 'Whitney Week' is up, I asked him to sing 'It's not right, But it's okay'." Sebastian said laughing.

"You two were communicating?"

"Yup. I believe when he sang that song, Kurt's mouth was open and his eyes were as wide as saucers in 'Blaine's words'. Revenge is really sweet!" He said amusement evident on his voice.

They talked more about other stuff. Santana knew he was gonna attend Columbia University as a law student. He knew she was in New York to be famous. He knew that she was staying with Rachel. They laughed, exchanged opinions. Everything was quite... normal.

She looked up at the clock and was surprised to see it was already past 11o'clock. She should get going if she was planning to find a job that day.

"I gotta go Smythe. I was supposed to be looking for a job. But I'll go back to the apartment first. Because of how you ruined this my shirt."

"Wait, Santana. Let me get your number. For old times sake?"

She was a little hesitant at first but decided to give in. It wasn't like he scared her. Hell, she wasn't scared at all! If she was being completely honest, she was very comfortable with him. They exchange numbers before she headed for the door.

* * *

After 5 minutes of walking in the sidewalk, she realized a yellow Lamborghini Murciélago following her. It honked at her. Santana quirked her eyebrows at this but the windows of the car began to go down and it was him. 'Sebastian.'

"Get in the car Lopez!" He said with a geniune smile.

Her heart fluttered and her stomach flipped when she him smile. "Why should I trust you?" She said smiling back at him.

"I'm a dick and your a bitch. Birds of the same feather flock together!" He said with a little chuckle.

She rolled her eyes at his cliche statement but was already getting into the car.

* * *

;)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"So... You're looking for a job." He said smiling. It was more of a statement than a question.

She nodded her head. "A job that could pay rent to be exact."

"What are you looking for exactly? I mean, is it an office job, a waitress, a stripper?" He said as he teasingly looked at her.

She smacked his shoulder lightly before saying. "I want a job that can pay. But being a stripper for grumpy old men who can't even walk properly is not on the list!"

They both laughed. After a few moments though, there was silence. A comfortable silence.

_'What am I doing here? And I'm in his car! But I need to ask all that sparkly eye thing when he was talking about Blaine! There is something going on! I know it. And I need answers.' _She said to herself.

Santana thought that this was the perfect opportunity to ask the bastard some questions. But before she could even open her mouth, his phone rang.

"One of your booty calls?" She said smirking.

"Not even close. It's my mother, Lopez."He said while chuckling a little.

He kept the phone ringing. Not even a single trace of wanting to answer it was on his face.

"Aren't you going to answer that? Maybe your mama's worried that the plane you rode crashed." She said in a high, baby voice;teasing him.

He groaned. And with a roll of his eyes, he said "Fine."

He answered the phone in fluent French. The way the words sounded, was enough to give anyone the best orgasm of their entire lives! Santana kept hearing him say a couple of _'Oui, Je_ _l'ai déjà fait'_ and _'Je le ferai.' _It was heavenly...

"Oui maman. Oui je le ferai. Je serai heureux de lui dire que vous envoyez votre amour." He said as he kept his eye at front as he continued driving. "Maman, avant de vous rendre. Quels sont les emplois propres à une jeune fille dans la ville?"

_"Une fille? Avez-vous quelqu'un avec vous? Quand avez-vous allez me dire à ce sujet?" _His mom on the other line said.

"Non, je ne sors pas avec sa maman! Combien de fois dois-je vous dire que je suis maman gay. Elle est une fille à l'école secondaire que je suis tombé sur ce matin. J'ai décidé de l'aider à chercher un emploi."

_"Je dis simplement que, vous tomberez en amour avec la personne, de ne pas le sexe ou l'apparence. Mais si vous préférez faire foutre garçons, fuck les garçons. Et si vous préférez jeter avec les filles, de sorte que ce soit tu es mon enfant chéri, et rien ne peut changer cela!" _He groaned at what his mother just said. He heard this a couple of hundred times already.

__"Maman, je sais. Mais, pouvons-nous revenir à ma question?"

_"Je pourrais appeler le gestionnaire de Chanel et de demander si ils ont des ouvertures. Le salaire est bon là-bas."_

"C'est super maman. Merci."

_"J'ai besoin d'aller maintenant Sebby. Je vais vous parler à nouveau. Mangez bien et ne buvez pas trop. Je t'aime."_

"Je t'aime aussi, maman. Au revoir."

"So... What did your mother say?" Santana asked.

"Just checking up on me. Yes, we get to have phone calls, but she's been so busy and now it's down to once a month." He said with a little laugh.

"Why? Don't you get to see her?"

"She's back in Paris. I haven't seen her in about a year and a half." He chuckled.

She was thinking of something to reply to what he just said. But she couldn't. He felt sorry for this guy, but of course he couldn't say that to his face. She just let it go this time.

"I don't think this is the way back to the apartment Twink." She said as she realized he was driving to a different route than the way to her apartment.

"Relax babe, I'm not going to do something to you."

"You do know I need to find a job, do you?"

"Yup."

"Than where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. And I'm sure that this won't disappoint you." He said while winking.

"You better not. Or I''m gonna be all Lima Heights up in your rich, white boy ass!"

He just chuckled.

* * *

I really recommend that the readers (IF THERE ARE ANY) to use .com. Just switch it from French to English. I find it necessary to right it in French so that the story is more believable.

And also for Rachel's reaction on Sebastian. I really want it to be a little exciting so I wouldn't post it right away. But Kurt is also coming to New York. So... there should be a lot more to come. :)))

;)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Why are we in front of Chanel, Smythe?"

"You'll see..." He said as he grinned wildly.

They enter the store; the bags, the shoes, the cologne, the jewelry, the clothes. _'This is freaking heaven!' _Santana told herself. _'If only life be a little better...' _She sighed. Sebastian noticed this and asked.

"You okay babe?"

"I was just thinking of something. And would you please cut out the _'babe' _thing. it's creeping me out.." She said, trying so hard to sound annoyed than giddy.

"Okay. Okay. I was just asking Annie" he pointed his long fingers to her "if she was okay." He said with a sing song voice the smug look on his face.

This was enough for Santana to turn her gaze away from him and walk further into the store. She was blushing and she knew it! She decided to just keep herself busy with checking out the clothes.

After like 3 minutes, some of the salesladies in the store made what Santana would call a 'Desperate Women's Search Party' group. And they had eyes for one Sebastian Smythe. She snickered. _'Like they could get him for themselves.'_ She thought. _'But who wouldn't like a guy that dresses like Brian Kinney? With the leather jacket. And the shirt. And the pants. It screams EFFORTLESSLY SEXY!' _She practically flushed her mind done the toilet for such horrid thoughts.

"Control. Control. Control." She chanted silently, calming herself down. As she was keeping an eye on him from across the room, she noticed that he was constantly checking his phone.

"Lopez!" He said from across the store. His admirers directing daggers to her. She looked down to check herself and she couldn't believe the stain from earlier left her mind! _'Great!'_ Nevertheless she put her 'bring it on' look to them.

As he was approaching her, she said. "What are we really doing here Smythe? I really need to go now and I'm not in the mood to play with you."

"I finally got my mother's text message and all we got to do is talk to the manager." He said with a smile. He motioned to the direction of where the manager would be but was stopped by Santana's grasp on his wrist. He turned to face her.

"What now, Satan?"

"Manager? Is this some kind of prank?"

"No prank, Honey. Just say thank you and we could be done here."

"Thank you for-" He cut her off with..

"I got you a job. Here. And before you ask this is not a scheme for having you to be grateful to me, but this is my apology. And my debt for what I did to you. Soo... Yeah."

She smiled at this. Crossing her arms, a smile still playing on her perfect lips. She looked up at him and said "Why?"

"I guess that's what friends do."

"We're friends?"

"Ahh... So let's start this right shall we? Hi. I'm Sebastian Smythe. I'm a dick and I'm here to be your friend." He offered his hand out to her.

"I'm Santana Lopez. I'm a bitch and I'd go all Lima Heights on your ass if you pissed me off." She said, taking his hand in hers and shaking it.

"Let's get you a job, Lopez."

Sebastian was the first one to talk to the manager. Of course their language: FRENCH!. Santana was a little frustrated with the language barrier. She couldn't understand a word. Finally the manager turned to her and asked her a few questions in English.

"Please follow me Mlle Lopez. You need to have a tour of your new work place." The manager replied, with his thick French accent.

"Sure thing, Sir." The manager, whose name Santana can't pronounce smiled at the formal address.

Sebastian was impressed. _'She surely can take care of herself.' _He couldn't help but admire this woman. She was a fighter. And she knew where she wanted to be. She knew what she wanted to be. This beautiful, sexy, stunning woman had a heart inside the cold mask. He knew it. Because he's the same as her.

The beeping of his phone disrupted his thoughts. 'Oh, Shit!'He thought.

"San, I'm really sorry. But I need to go. Now."

"Can I ask why?" Nothing could hide the disappointment in Santana's voice.

"I have to meet someone."

"Oh."

"Sure you'll be okay?" Sebastian hesitantly asked.

Santana quickly picked up her bearings and put her confident mask on. "I'm Santana Lopez. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"O-Okay. Well, see you around. Good Luck with the job."

Sebastian was going for the door when "Hey Smythe!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to see a smiling Santana Lopez.

"Thank You, Twink."

He just gave her one last smirk and headed for the door.

Just a few minutes after Sebastian left, Santana was just a couple more forms before she too left the shop.

A year ago, she would recommend to any person who'd tell her that she eventually would be Sebastian Smythe's _'friend'_ to an asylum. A smile crept it's way to her face. The thought of being the 'Smythe Child's Friend' both haunted her and gave her the rush she new she desperately needed.

As she turned around, she faced the person she least expected to see.

"Kurt..."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Kurt..."

"Santana? Why are you here?" He said.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? Rachel said you weren't gonna be in New York for another month and a half."

"Umm... Uh-Something came up..." Santana noticed how Kurt didn't have the usual bright aura or his skipping & jumping when he's in a store. She'd have time to ask about it later but for now she had lots of questions.

"Does Rachel already know you're here?"

"Not yet. She's still has classes and I wouldn't want to disturb her with a text or call. But I'd like to catch up later. I've missed her you know. I've missed you both." He said with a weak smile.

"Awww... I kinda missed you too, Baby Gay. I'm in."

"Excellent." She pulled Santana by her arm and dragged her to a rack of clothing. "Help me. But before anything else. What exactly are you doing here San?" He said while inspecting the clothes that hung on the rack.

"Umm... I work here. Well, not until tomorrow. And Seb-" She literally bit her tongue before she could say his name. Besides telling Kurt Hummel that Sebastian Smythe was now her friend probably wouldn't be the best thing right now.

"What was that, San?" He said. Not taking his eyes off the clothes.

"Oh. Umm... I said t-that... We should get something to eat. Before going back to the apartment."

_'Nice save, Lopez'_ Her inner voice said.

"Yeah. I'm a little hungry too. Let's just call her after."

* * *

Jesse was sitting in a fancy restaurant in the Big City. He ordered their food beforehand because he knew _he_ was gonna be late.

_'Like always.' _He said to himself. He was the kind of man who hated waiting. Anyone who knew him knew that. But of course the man he was waiting for would always be a pain in the ass.

"Jesse!" Someone yelled.

"Dean..." Sebastian rolled his eyes at the name.

"What, Dude? Don't like using your second name?" Jesse said with a sing-song voice. Obviously he used it to tease the younger man.

"Jess, If you weren't family I really would have found a way to destroy you."

"Ah, the threats are back! I missed you beloved cousin!"

"You picked me up earlier this morning Jess. Am I really that irresistible?" Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

Jesse laughed. "You wish! I'm not having incest with you, Smythe! Let's stick to Bromance."

They both shared a good laugh before Sebastian said "So, where's the girlfriend Jess? I'm pretty excited to know who my cousin is head over heels on!"

"She can't come. Right after classes her best friend called and said 'I need you' on the phone like a million times. She sends her apologies though."

"Ooh... You have a courteous little girl Jesse. Kinky!"

"Oh, no. Here we go again." He dramatically raised both hands up. "Your just saying that because you haven't found someone who makes you happy." Jesse saw Sebastian tense in his seat.

"Have you found someone, Dean?" Jesse asked with a smug look on his face.

"What? No!" Sebastian said defensively. A blush was now creeping on his face. His thoughts were immediately filled with _'Blaine' _"I'm not like you with all your lovey-dovey things. Hot sex is what makes me happy Jess!"

"Uh-huh. But it isn't what your face is saying. You're red as a tomato dude! So, whose is the unfortunate guy?" Jesse said in between sips of his drink.

Jesse's words made Sebastian think if Blaine was with him. Sure he'd make him happy. He'd try his best to be a good person. But that was the problem. He'd _'try'_ and if that doesn't work, Sebastian knows he'll just break sweet Blaine. Blaine who's the only person after his mother and Jesse that sincerely cares for him.

_'But of course that would never be your problem because_ _you will never have him. He's with that Gay Face! Remember?'_ Sebastian's inner thoughts said.

Sebastian let out a groan. "No one Jess! Can we drop this, please! I'm hungry."

"Whoah... Don't need to be grumpy 'Grumpy'. I was just asking." He said with a smirk. "But dude, Let's hang out tonight. To celebrate your first night in the Big City!"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do something that would make the boys and girls swoon until they're panties and brief are in a twist and they won't know what hit them." Sebastian said nonchalantly.

Jesse laughed. "Well, charm and charisma runs in our blood. To us?"

"To us." Sebastian raised his glass and clinked it together with Jesse's.

* * *

Kurt, Rachel and Santana were in the girl's shared apartment. They watched movies, talked about NYADA and NYU, talked about other stuff, they also did their nails. Santana zoned out in most of the night, thinking about the voice in her dreams and the man from earlier. Sebastian.

"What happened, Kurt? Did you sort out the _'things'_?" Rachel asked. Her voice was filled with concern.

Kurt let out a shaky breath before answering. "What things Rach?"

"You know exactly what things." Rachel said sternly.

"Okay. Okay. What the hell is going on? What are the 'things'? And seriously Kurt, Why did you come here so soon?" She asked as she crossed her arms and glared at the both of them.

Kurt let out another sigh "If you must know... Blaine and I broke up."

Both Rachel and Santana were shocked. Their eyes were as wide as saucers.

_'They seemed like the perfect couple! The kind of couple that would grow old together!' _Santana said to herself.

_*FLASHBACK*_

They were hanging out in Kurt's room. Kurt preparing some of his things for New York. While Blaine held his phone tightly. He was texting someone.

_'He seemed to be enjoying his conversation.'_ Kurt thought as he saw Blaine giggling and blushing in the corner of his eye._  
_

"Who're you texting?" Kurt asked as he was putting several stuff inside different labeled boxes.

"Seb." Blaine replied nonchalantly. Not even taking his eyes off the phone.

"What? Sebastian Smythe?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem, Kurt?" This time Blaine stares at Kurt with knitted eyebrows.

"You're giggling and blushing while your texting the flirting bastard, Blaine! And you ask me what's the problem?"

"Don't call him a bastard Kurt. He's not like that." Blaine said sternly. Obviously keeping his anger at bay.

"He almost blinded you Blaine and he's trying to take advantage of you. He wants to get in your pants! Why are you even defending that meerkat-faced slut?"

"Stop, Kurt! And don't talk about him that way! You don't know anything about him!" They didn't know that they were yelling at each other by now.

"And you do? He doesn't care about people! He's a selfish man whore! And you are gonna be one of his conquest!"

"I do know him Kurt! He's a caring person! You don't know about it because you don't spend time to get to know him. He's my friend. He's my best friend! He understands me like no one does."

Kurt snorted. "He's your best friend now, huh? When did you even start to spend time with him Blaine? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Why do you have to know who I'm gonna be friends with? And if you must know, we hang out at his place or at my house. We eat pizza, we play video games.."

"Did you fuck him?" Kurt asked keeping his gaze at the floor.

"What?" Blaine said. Shock and confusion was written across his face.

"Did you cheat on me?"

"Why would you even think that I would do such a thing Kurt? He's a friend. I thought you and I trusted each other?"

"Yes. I also thought we do. But I doubt it now Blaine."

Blaine's anger took over him. "And don't you think I don't know that you still text that Chandler? You think I don't know that you're both so excited to share the same school? Now how do we continue this relationship if you hide things behind my back?"

"You went through my stuff again? Gosh, Blaine! Don't you know what privacy is? And Chandler is a just a friend. And at least he's not like Sebastian! And you've been keeping stuff too! Like your secret 'friendship' with that bastard! And how does he even understand you?"

"He's supportive! He's more supportive than my boyfriend in my choice in going back to Dalton! It's all fixed. I'll be there by fall."

Kurt's mouth was agape. "When did you plan on telling me this?"

"Now. That's why I was texting him! He was encouraging me. And giving me ideas on how to tell you."

"And you asked his opinion on Dalton rather than mine?"

"We already talked about this Kurt! You were against what I wanted. So I asked someone else' and I followed my heart. This is what I want! Not Seb's wants!"

"I feel betrayed." Kurt said not even daring to look him in the eyes. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Kurt-" He was cut off when Kurt continued.

"If this is how it goes. If we keep hiding something from one another. I think we should just break things off by now."

Blaine's mouth hung open. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He's blood was boiling. This wan't supposed to be the out come of their fight. But he also knew he needed time for himself. He needed to know what his priorities were. And he didn't want to be under Kurt's wings.

He missed being able to decide things on his own and be friends with his own friends. He missed his school, his home; Dalton. The Warblers, his brothers. That's when he decided this would be it.

"Fine!" He yelled as he stormed past Kurt and out the door.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

__Kurt was now crying hard. He continued that they didn't contact each other for a week. His dad saw this and urged him to fly to New York earlier than planned. And Carole and his dad managed to take care of everything from the boxes to the apartment that he's staying. But before he went away he left a note for Blaine that explains their current relationship with each other, so that they have broken up in good terms.

'_Their perfect relationship were all just lies and secrets.' _Santana said to herself. She then thought of the man that had caused her friend's misery.

* * *

Thank You for the people who reviewed this story! As for the foreign languages. Please visit translate. google. com

And The "Delightful Panda" has inspired me for Seb's second name! I love your story 'What If?' I'm a fan!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! It make me happy and urges me to continue.

;)


End file.
